Childhood Promise
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: He's different from how he was years ago. He's now the White Meteor, the captain of Orpheus, and a shining soccer star. He didn't... forget his promise, did he? If he did... [FidioxReader]


**Fidio one! I remember someone requesting this, so here it is!  
It's a bit short and crappy maybe. I just... idk, Fidio is just so cute. Haha.  
Anyway, I...**

**DONT OWN ANY WHITE METEORS. I DONT OWN YOU, EITHER. If I do I'm your Queen and that wont happen :sadface: I don't own I.E and all its contents either.**

**IDK WHAT TO DO NEXT OMG.**

**And I just realized...**

**I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A CANONXCANON FIC.**

**I've never written one omg.**

**Anyway, Enjoy Reading and review maybe?**

* * *

_"(F/n), do you know what marriage is?" A seven-year-old Fidio asked. You nodded, albeit not so confidently. "What is it, then?"_

_"I'm not sure, but mommy said marriage is a ceremony so that you can be with your loved one for ever..." You replied._

_"Ooh! Then, (F/n), would you marry me?" he asked innocently._

_Albeit a little surprised, you nodded and smiled, "Of course!"_

**RING RING RING RING!**

Your alarm went and cut another one of your dream. Another dream of _him. _You were his childhood friend, but then your parents' work forced you all to move. It was long ago. Maybe the said person doesn't even remember you anymore. Your last memory about him was when you were about to move...

_"(F/n), where are you going?" Fidio asked._

_"Fidio, I—"_

_"Are you going somewhere far away?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Will you come back?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Then... will you promise me something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me that you'll meet me again, and don't forget about our marriage!"_

_"Sure, Fidio!"_

That was it. That was the last thing.

You didn't know though. Did he forget? He must be.

You've seen the news. Fidio, the little Fidio Aldena you knew is now a soccer superstar. He's a great player. The captain of Orpheus, Italy's White Meteor... who knows how many achievement he had reached.

FFI is held in Liocott Island. Your father offered to let you go there, just to meet Fidio. You were hesitating for a moment. Should you go? You might break your heart if Fidio forgot about you. But if you don't go, you wouldn't know the truth.

So, you decided to go.

You will board the plane the day after the next and stay in the hotel in Liocott Island. Your mother will go with you, since your father have work to do.

* * *

"Be careful okay, dear, (F/n)?" Your father said. "Yes, father!" You replied cheerfully. Your mother nodded and hugged your father.

The two of you then boarded the plane to Liocott Island.

* * *

**Liocott Island**

"We're here, dear!" Your mother said. "Yes, mom!" You replied cheerfully. "Mom will go and check in the hotel, while you can go and walk around, okay? Just don't go too far." Your mother said. You nodded.

* * *

Liocott is a really beautiful island. You wondered whether or not you could find Fidio. You have the map, sure, but Italy's place are far... it's miracle if you can see Fidio. Now, at least.

So you just walked and walked, seeing all the beautiful scenery.

Liocott is such a peaceful town. Nothing seems to be out of ordinary. The townspeople seems nice and all that. But you still missed Fidio.

Then...

"Ow!" You said. You bumped to someone.

"Hey, are you okay?" A familiar voice, even though it's a bit more boyish... could it be...?!

"Fi-Fidio?" You asked, eyes wide.

"...(F-F/n)? Are you... (F/n)...?" he asked.

"Fidio!" You exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"(F/n)... it's really you!" Fidio exclaimed.

"I... I really miss you..." you said.

"Don't say the obvious," Fidio chuckled. "I miss you too."

* * *

And so you walked around the Liocott Island with Fidio. You two talked about how life is after the you got separated, and all the fun stuff you could remember after your move.

Then, you remembered about that promise Fidio and you made. He forgot about it, didn't he?

"(F/n)?" Fidio said.

"Y-yes, Fidio?" you asked.

"Do you remember... our promise?" Fidio asked.

"...I-I do..." You blushed beet red.

"Well, I hope you're not forgetting it." Fidio said. He leaned closer and whispered,

_"Because I love you for real."_

**_~fin._**


End file.
